WO 01/97520 discloses a device for secure broadcasting, conditional access, controlled visualization, private copy, and storage at recipients of protected streaming video. That disclosure concerns a video interface arrangement connecting at least one display device to one video source, in essence consisting, on the one hand of a programmed processing unit adapted to manage, more specifically the decoding and descrambling of any type of streaming video, according to a predefined descrambling program for the purpose of decoding the video sequence, of displaying it in real time or delayed, storing it, recording it and/or sending it through the telecommunication network, and on the other hand, at least one screen interface, at least one storage unit, one local network interface, one user interface and one control interface, the interfaces being connected and piloted by a control unit, integrated at the recipient.